Letting Go
by Hopelesslovex3
Summary: One by one the memories they shared together were erased as she fed the pieces of paper into the orange flames. Piece by piece the lingering pigments of her past relationship lifted. She finally learned to let go. A Niley Story.


**A/N Ok So this is a sad little Niley One shot I wrote today. I hope you like it. I worked really hard so please review! **

**Oh and please read that special, and important message at the end!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way I own Miley, Jo Bros, or anyone I mentioned in this story.**

I sat there letting one of the last tears I would ever have to shead over him fall freely on the rising embers that was slowly transforming into bright blames.

As the flames turned into a steady fire reached into my bag and pulled out the old photo album that currently held all of my memories with him. I slowly peeled back the wonderfully decorated cover to reveal the picture of him and me on the day we first meet.

It was taken right after Zac Efron introduced us to each other at that AIDS convention. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. We became the best of friends almost immediately. Starring back down at the picture, I see that one of his hands were placed on the lower portion of my back as was one of mine.

I slowly stripped the picture out of its current slot and held it out in front of me. Our bright happy faces smiled back at me. We seemed so carefree and happy. His sly smile, his eyes, and his trademark hair was just three of the few things I loved about him so obviously, those were the things that seemed to pop out at me.

The smile upon our faces silently mocking me. I looked down at his handsome face. If only I knew then that in exactly three years later at the age of fifteen would he hurt me so much.

I held the fire out over the flames of the now violent fire which flames were climbing higher and higher by the passing moment.

With one last look at our smiling faces, I tenderly released the picture, along with the now sad memory into the vicious fire. Allowing for it to be burned from my mind once and for all. I watched our smiling faces disappear as the once beautiful, perfect picture shriveled up within the flames.

I allowed the few droplets of tears that fell from my now gloomy eyes to join the picture in the fire. As soon as the watery droplets made contact with the bright orange flames, little sizzles made themselves heard to my ears.

Looking back down at the photo album, I took the pictures from the slots one by one. I held the thick stack of photos in front of me; each signifying bits and pieces of my memories of him and the times we spent with each other. Slowly, I dropped them one by one into the flames in front of me. Erasing those memories from my mind forever.

As One by one the once wholesome photos turned into a pile of ashes burning inside the fire, I noted that there were memories from the time we went on tour with each other to the times where we just stood there in each others arms enjoying each others company. All of which was being erased and carried away.

As the stack of memories grew thinner and thinner and thinner in my hands and the once heavy stream of tears eased, I felt as if I was finally free. I felt as if the heavy weight of all those unpleasant memories were finally being lifted as they burned in the fire.

By the time the last memory shriveled up in the slowly dying flames, there were no more tears left to shed. I've finally come to peace. I silently sat on the wooden log as my eyes wandered over to the jacket of the photo album. The cover of which we decorated together. I lifted it off the ground and ran my fingers over the pink and blue letters 'N & M'. Pink and blue signifying both of our favorite colors. Around the big bold letters were things we wrote about each other; it was also written in pink and blue gell pens.

My eyes roamed around the surface reading the compliments that he wrote for me in neat, blue, cursive writing. Taking in one last sigh, I slowly fed it to the flames, which immediately swallowed it up.

I slid down from the log and rested my head upon it, I steadily closed my tired dry eyes while listening to the light cracks of the fire. I just sat there in the silence watching the fire as its once strong flames died out little by little, with my back resting against the sturdy log. As the last embers died out and a steady wave of smoke erupted with a last sizzle into the atmosphere, I took a deep breath and pushed myself from the ground reaching for my bag.

With one last look at the large pile of ashes that was once filled with memories that were captured on paper, I made my way out of the woods, taking out my phone in the process.

As I waited for it to turn on, I've realized that I am finally ready to start all over. The last bits of what was left from my previous relationship with Nick was now finally gone. I was free to live again. I knew perfectly well that no other guy out there in the universe could possibly make me feel the way he did. But there is no point in torturing myself because of him either. He hurt me bad and I don't think my heart would be whole ever again. There would always be a whole right Where I used to hold him, right in the middle.

When I reached the edge of the woods, I looked down at my now turned on phone to see that I had ten new voicemails and twenty-five missed calls from my family, Emily, Ashley, Vanessa, Mandy, Joe , Kevin, and Zac. I mist have been in there for a while.

Before deciding to call them back and listen to the voicemails however, I ran my fingers over the keypad and erased his familiar number from my phone. With that taken care of, I pressed the little green button to listen to my voicemails. There were three from my mom freaking out about not being able to find me, and 6 from each one of my friends. While Emily, Mandy, Ashley, 

Vanessa, Zac, and Kevin's messages addressed concern, Joe's voicemail was quite weird and entertaining to listen to.

"Yo! Miley! We're freaking out here! You've been gone for five hours already! Danger is getting worried and danger never worries. Kevin and Zac are pacing the living room and the girls and I are just about ready to pound them into the ground." He said

"Oh…my…gosh…oh….my…gosh! I swear I am going to kill that little monster if Something were to happen to Miley!" Came Zac's angry and worried voice from the background.

"Dude! Shut up! cant you see that I'm on the phone? And if your talking about my good for nothing jerk of a brother, then ditto!" Joe shouted back.

"So anyways…" he continued as if the conversation he had with Zac never happened. "Miley, please call me back! We're all worried about you! Peace!" and with that there was a beep and the operator told me to press 7 to delete the message. Chuckling to myself, I dialed Joe's number and awaited for an answer. After one and a half rings, he almost immediately picked up.

"Oh my gosh Miley! Where are you! We're worried sick! Hold ob let me put you on speaker." He bellowed and before I even got a chance to speak, a beep was heard signaling that I was now on speaker phone and there was an eruption of "where are you" or "Thank God your ok" filled my ears.

"Hey guys. Sorry I left without telling anyone I just needed time to myself. I'm at campfire woods so can you guys maybe pick me up and then we can head out for some ice cream, my treat, to make up for all the hassle I caused?" I asked as the fuss on the other end calmed down a bit.

My answer came when I heard about 6 voices say "yea ok" and "we'll be right there" and a soft click followed by the dial tone. I shut my phone and waited.

I stood there for a while and then a few moments later, the image of Ashley's silver Land Rover came into view. As the vehicle came to a halt, Emily Vanessa and Mandy hopped out and ran out to me. Quickly followed my Zac, Joe Kevin and Ashley.

After being literally tackled to the ground, Mandy tool a look around and asked.

"Miley… what were you doing out here?" Almost immediately everyone silenced to hear my answer.

"I was finally letting go." I answered quietly, and with that, I made my way over to the land rover parked within 10 yards away leaving my confused friends no choice but to follow. As Everyone pilled into the car and a buzz of happy conversation started about Joe's new discovery of the yellow thing inside the egg, as he likes to call it, I took one last look out the window at the precious place that now holds the piece of my heart.

"Letting go." I muttered to myself and sighed a deep sigh. And with that, the Land Rover cruised out of the woods and I engaged myself into Everyone's conversation. Ready to rebuild my life. The best I can.

_**A/N Ok so that was a short Niley One shot I spent ALL DAY writing. 4 pages of notebook paper and 3 hours of nonstop writing, this is what I ended up with. Tell me what you think. More one shots would probably be posted after this. I need a break from my other story because I have a brain freeze on what to write for it. Lol. So Review. Give me your opinions. Make me happy.**_

_**IMPORTANT!!:**__** By the way, I just want to say something about the whole Miley thing. First of all, I like her for her music and fantastic personality and I don't really care about what she does in her personal life. Its already so hard being 15 and already one of the most famous person on the plannet. She really dosent need all the tabloid trash. So please. Don't any of you out there let yourselves believe what the tabloids say just believe in Miley. Because let me tell you, they will keep on spreading lies and rumors about Miley trying to turn everyone against her so that they can bring miley down and turn her into another Britney. That's their goal. If you're a true miley fan and supporter, Don't let that happen. She needs us now more than ever and we need to stick together. Please don't back out now.**_


End file.
